


How Soon Our Song Is Silenced

by Lasgalendil



Series: Starlight and Song [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Falling In Love, Gigolas - Freeform, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Sindarin, sansukh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf loves Dwarf.<br/>Dwarf loves Elf.</p><p>...wherein Gimli learns that 'come hither' requires roughly 300 syllables in Sindarin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Soon Our Song Is Silenced

_Tolo, Meleth Velithath, Melethron-nîn._

_i-‘Lawar thinna_

_a Gin glinnathon nuin elin._

_A! Gin melin, gin melin_

_Ach lû gin mabitha_

_Lith an lith,_

_Gond an ngond_

_Gwin velui hí saer_

_Nae! Gin melannen, melin, melithan anann_

_ach i-fae gîn fergar._

_in-Elenath glinnar_

_i-Ngiliath hwiniar_

_anhen Nin melo, sí nin melo i-dhû hen._

_..._

_Come, my love of all loves, my lover_

_The daylight darkens_

_And I would sing to you under the stars._

_Oh, I love you, I love you_

_Yet time will steal you_

_Ashes to ashes_

_Stone to stone_

_Sweet wine will soon be bitterness_

_Alas! I have loved you, I love you, will love you for so long_

_But your spirit is so soon done._

_All the stars are singing_

_The starry sky spins overhead_

_So love me, love me here this night._


End file.
